Discussion utilisateur:Greyman
thanks thanks, really: Filmcultes can say you I am a victim of vandales and that I contribute really on many articles. I ask the statut of adminstrator to Filmcultes to be able to work properly. Thanks: you can now, please, destroy this second account. --Kontr attak 5 avril 2008 à 22:04 (UTC) encore ? Merci de me re-débloquer, que je vous explique par mail: demandez à Filcultes: je subis des vandales dont j'ai donné la liste ici, dont je revert les diffamations et attaques personnelles systématiquement (regardez: on ne peut pas laisser ces commenbtaires en PdD des 5 articles concernés !), et lui signale depuis des jours les canulars à suppprimer, ce qu'il fait, mais pas assez vite vu la bande de furieux "en face". ET regardez toutes mes contributions réelles: j'ai créé les 3/4 des articles de ce wiki, inauguré par Filmcultes justement en partie pour que je puisse y travailler... C'est un peu désespérant de me bloquer alors que je contribue énormément, suis victime de 2 ou 3 vandales importés de wikipédia,et que je fais en plus la maintenance de ce wiki (ai créé aussi des parties de la page d'accueil !). Et vous pouvez supprimer le compte "Kontr_attak" que je ne réutiliserai pas, et effacer ensuite ce message. Merci d'avance Kontrattak :I'm still blocked: why ? I gived you reasons of my interventions and you have seen that "Grosj" was a troll and vandall. Look here: ici. And to continue working properly as always and more on this wiki, I desire to become administrator to provide such vandalls ans trolls: thanks. Je sus toujours bloqué: pourquoi, c'est injuste ? Je vous ai donné les raisons légitimes de mes interventions et la liste ici des trolls et vandales que j'avais détectés. Afin de continuer à encore mieux contribuer sur ce wiki où j'ai créé la plupart des artislces, je demande aussi le statut d'administrateur. Merci d'avance. Kontrattak ::Merci/thanks: answer here about my future contributions. --Kontrattak 5 avril 2008 à 23:04 (UTC) new great problem ! There is a new HUGE problem with Vertgris: see contributions = the same 33 vandalisms everywhere !!!. A replicant of "Grosj": same interventions on same pages (I revert: pffft...). Can you block him also (banish both) ? Thanks --Kontrattak 6 avril 2008 à 00:46 (UTC) Thanks merci pour votre aide Thanks for your help filmcultes 6 avril 2008 à 06:10 (UTC) Warning Renseignez-vous sur les agissements de Franck Laroze (Kccc sur wikipédia, Kontrattak ici) sur wikipédia avant de le considérer comme un "contributeur normal". Kontrattak est un avatar de Franck Laroze, qui propage son autopromotion. Les liens vers les discussions sur wikipédia figurent sur ma page de discussion. Ce contributeur a été banni de wikipédia et ses interventions effacées après qu'il fut identifié et sa démarché établie. --Foulish 6 avril 2008 à 14:11 (UTC) :Il est usant d'avoir à vous répéter que Kontrattak n'a rien à voir avec FL, usant... --Kontrattak 6 avril 2008 à 21:57 (UTC) blocage Krrt & ses faux nez Hye: new problem.. Can you block Utilisateur:Krrt which is the same personn as Utilisateur:Foulish (already blocked 3 months for same reasons) as he recognized it himself. Look at his contributions since he is on this wiki: only "vandalism" on my pages, always the same. I'm fed up to revert him, he is there only to diturb, no other constructive contributions... Thanks *Done filmcultes 1 mai 2008 à 19:36 (UTC) ** Scusi: same thing with the other clones of Krrt/Foulish (as I already said here): Petite fleur (see his two last contributions of the day + the others) & anonymus IP 77.193.101.99: created by the same person to destroy the same way on the same pages. (both IP employed in the area of Boulogne like Krrt & Foulish). I prevent the IP, but not "Petite fleur" already known as destroyer. To sleep better, thanks... --Kontrattak 3 mai 2008 à 03:26 (UTC) *** nouveau vandalisme de Petite fleur alias Krrt/Foulish: le bloquer ? --Kontrattak 4 mai 2008 à 01:04 (UTC) Re: Hey, there. Sorry about the late replies—I've been away from my computer for the last week or so. I noticed that filmcultes has blocked the users that were a disruption, so I went ahead and blocked the IP 77.193.101.99 that was vandalizing the site. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 4 mai 2008 à 16:04 (UTC) : not enough, sorry: 2 new deux vandalisms with the same name "Petite fleur" this day at 15h20... Block another time or protect pages "Franck Laroze" and "PdD FL" ? He is really boaring... --Kontrattak 4 mai 2008 à 19:10 (UTC) ::He's already blocked, like I said. --> 15:24, 4 May 2008 Filmcultes (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Petite Fleur (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) ‎ (Abus d’utilisation de comptes multiples) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 4 mai 2008 à 19:38 (UTC) Petite fleur I'm not the same user than Foulish ! You can check my IP adress with all the account I used (Petite fleur, Petite Fleur and PEtite fleur). But I've got the same opinion than Foulish. Kontrattak (strike back in french) is Franck Laroze, he is building a wiki dedicated to his own glory. He has been banned from fr:wikipedia after months of POV pushing. A french checkuser on fr:wikipedia said that the identity between Franck Laroze and Kccc is established over any reasonable doubt, by ways that our confidentiality policy prevent me to detail here. If you find someone who speak french, you can ask him to check the Franck Laroze case on wikipedia. My only interventions on this wiki are to say that the franck laroze page is written by franck laroze himself, you can call that vandalism, but if you could read the page, you would see that it's a panegyric. I'm convinced about the identity between Kontrattak and kccc from wikipedia (Franck Laroze), because he of his username (strike back), because he came on wiki film exactly when kccc have been baned from wikipedia, because the judiciary threats that he make here and made on wikipedia are the same, the diffs that convinced me about it on wiki film are on Philippe Boisnard article , check my wiki film userpage's hidden versions, I report two diffs one on wiki film where kontrattak add an information on Philippe Boisnard, the same information has been made a few hours later by a "checkused" kccc's sockpupett on wikipedia (I can't find the diff by myself, the article Philippe Boisnard has been deleted on wiki films). So please, before treat me as a vandal, try to understand why I'm doing this. I hope Kontrattak will not revert my explaination as he is used to do, please check pages' history to make sure what's your reading is really what I wrote (he is also used to modify other users' comments). Excuse my english. --PEtite fleur 5 mai 2008 à 15:53 (UTC) :Always the same bull shits: aren't you feed up with such activity ? Your lies don't justify vandalism. Stop disturbing this wiki. --Kontrattak 5 mai 2008 à 19:26 (UTC) ::Petite fleur = petite fleur (twice) = Foulish = Krrt (here and on wikipedia.fr) = a personn who has a "psychological" obsessionnal problem. I already told him (here and on wikipedia), but I don't know why he's still going on. Firts, you have no evidence (wikipedia also, that's why they don't say no more about that) of what you pretend, second even it's true, that's no interest: the only main thing is that the informations must be right (that's the case: see all the references). So, stop getting on nerves of everyone. --Kropotkine 666 5 mai 2008 à 22:13 (UTC) new vandalism Hye, He's back: can you block Utilisateur:PETite fleur, is the same personn than the others pseudo yopu already block, like he recognize it himself on my PdD (I reverted). He write on my PdD and Filmculte's PdD only and always to report the same diffamations... Thanks --Kontrattak 22 mai 2008 à 12:46 (UTC) :I have only report a message from sannse on kontrattak's talkpage. If you consider this as vandalism, you may consider sannse's edit as vandalism. For weeks, I'm reverted and blocked because of saying exactly what sannse just told to filmcultes. For weeks, I'm saying that this wiki is not over the law and must respect GFDL terms. I think that when kontrattak delete my message on filmculte's talkpage it's a vandalism which can only anger me more. Can you explain him rules of respect ? I'm not a sockpuppet, I allways take the same name with only case changes, but you may check if kontrattak has not made sock puppets, you may be surprised. You may begin with Pasquie and Kropotkine 666 (which is the name of a well known fr:wikipedia's sysop., took here by kontrattack to threaten me of being blocked in fr:wiki. I checked with the real sysop, it's not him). Moreover, you may know that block me is not a solution because I have a dynamic IP and I will create another account. --PETite fleur 22 mai 2008 à 12:52 (UTC) ::always and always the same bulshits: are you not tired ? (ps: YOU are Pasquie, you perfectly know it, and YOU are the specialist of an amazing number of pseudos...) --Kontrattak 22 mai 2008 à 15:38 (UTC) *I would appreciate it if the users involved in this could please take this conversation to their own talk pages, or to a forum thread on this wiki. Thank you, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 26 mai 2008 à 18:21 (UTC) Edit war I am a Wikipedia admin trying to enforce the GFDL on Wikia. There is an edit war at this page between users Bapti and Kontrattak. The later is trying to remove the list of Wikipedia authors of the original article, although the Wikia staff has expressively required that the list be mentioned or otherwise linked to, as per the GFDL. Vege102 26 mai 2008 à 14:39 (UTC) : Done: all discussion and further purposes replaced [http://fr.contemporain.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Utilisateur:Vege102 here] on Vege 102'dicussion page :-) --Kontrattak 26 mai 2008 à 19:23 (UTC) *That's all well and good that you're a Wikipedia admin, Vege102, but like I said right above your post, this stuff needs to be continued off of my talk page, somewhere more appropriate for all those involved. Thank you, Kotrattak, for doing what I asked and moving the conversation to such a location. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 27 mai 2008 à 00:02 (UTC) Hi Greyman, I wanted to have another opinion on this matter and that's the reason I posted my message here. However, I have nothing more to discuss with Kontrattak, so I'll remove the discussion from my talk page. I assume Kontrrattak could re-add the discussion to his own talk page if he wishes. Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 10:11 (UTC)